Back Rub
by AphraelEmery
Summary: Just a fluffy drabble about Nishinoya's love for back rubs. AsaNishi.


"Asahi-san!" That was the only warning Asahi had before his boyfriend, Nishinoya Yuu, literally jumps him where he is sitting on his bed.

"Yuu!" Asahi squeaks out, feeling as though he had a mini heart attack when Nishinoya had burst through the door and making it hit the wall with a loud thump. Nishinoya only grins up at him from where he had landed on Asahi's lap but obediently gets up again to close the door properly. He comes over again and takes the book Asahi had been reading and throws it carelessly to the floor, immediately flopping back onto his lap.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you going to go hang out with Ennoshita and Tanaka?" Asahi asks distractedly as Nishinoya wriggles where he is on Asahi's lap, trying to get more comfortable. Asahi eyes his book lying haphazardly on the floor and apologizes mentally for the bad treatment but focuses his attention back to his tiny boyfriend the next second as arms come up to tug him down for a kiss.

Their kiss is slow and lazy, like a summer day and Asahi smiles against Nishinoya's lips gently nibbling on his. One last press of lips and Asahi pulls back; his hand straying to Nishinoya's hair and lightly tugging at the strands. Nishinoya whines lightly at the loss of warm lips against his but lets him go.

"Chikara's girlfriend came back earlier than expected so he went over to her house instead to welcome her back and Ryu's sister dragged him off to follow her on a trip to Tokyo without any warning. He called on the way to tell me." Nishinoya finally answers Asahi's question, a sigh at the end of it as he settles down more comfortably, humming contentedly at the feeling of fingers combing through his hair and grabbing Asahi's other hand and holding it in his own, their fingers intertwining naturally.

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't get to hang out with them."

"Nah, its fine! Besides, that just means more time for me to be with you!" Nishinoya beams up at him and Asahi just knows that his face was probably red from the sudden attention. Asahi hums in happiness as he watches Nishinoya close his eyes and seemingly melt into his lap. Asahi leans back against the wall, closing his eyes and about to doze off himself when he suddenly felt Nishinoya stir. He opens his eyes to see Nishinoya right in front of him, a smirk in place.

"It's such a lovely day today. It'd be a waste, don't you think if we just sleep?" Nishinoya murmurs seductively as he leans closer to press his lips against Asahi's jaw, shifting so that his legs wrapped around Asahi's waist. Asahi huffs a short laugh, using the hand that had strayed to the back of Nishinoya's head to steer him so that their lips pressed together again, his other winding around Nishinoya's waist and keeping him in place. He's too tired though to let the kiss get too heated so he pulls away after a while. Nishinoya pouts at him but relents, sighing as he lays his head on Asahi's chest.

They stay that way for some time, Asahi playing with the strands at the back of Nishinoya's neck. He feels somewhat bad for not indulging Nishinoya but he smiles as he thinks of something else he could do for him.

"Noya…" Asahi hums, his lips grazing Nishinoya's temple and he softly places a kiss there. Nishinoya starts to turn his head to kiss him back when Asahi untangles the hand playing with Nishinoya's hair and strokes it down Nishinoya's back in one go.

As expected, Nishinoya shivers at the unexpected touch, mewling in pleasure. Half-lidded brown eyes search his at the unexpected move and then he smiles at Asahi in thanks for the gift and then settles his head on Asahi's shoulder, clearly indicating for Asahi to get on with it. Asahi snickers a little but continues stroking Nishinoya's back when a hand lazily smacks his arm.

Asahi loves the fact that he was the only one to know. The only one who knew how much Nishinoya loved back rubs, how he literally melts with just one stroke of Asahi's big hand down his small back. How he purrs cat like as Asahi strokes his hand back up and down his back over and over again until Nishinoya can hardly think with the pleasure clouding his mind.

He loves the different sounds that come out of Nishinoya's mouth when he strokes his back differently. Light fingers brushing down his back makes him sigh softly, fingertips pressing down makes him hum lightly with occasional bursts of giggles and palms makes him outright purr.

He loves how Nishinoya would arch his back with a particularly pleasant stroke down or how he'd arch upwards when he thought Asahi was going to stop, trying desperately to get Asahi to continue. He'd whine just like how he's whining now and finally open his eyes to plead with Asahi to continue. He'd pout at Asahi and nuzzle at Asahi's neck, biting and licking until Asahi gives in.

And Asahi would always continue, stroking over and over even if his hands start to ache from the strain because he could never refuse Nishinoya.

Because he would do anything to keep Nishinoya happy and carefree.

END

A/N: This drabble was born out of my own intense desire for back rubs and thirst for more AsaNishi. Unfortunately, I have no Asahi of my own. Damn.

My first fic for this fandom, hope they're not too OOC. Do let me know if there are any mistakes!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
